Summary This is a multi-year application for partial support of the biennial Glycobiology Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) to be held on March 18-24, 2017 at the Ventura Beach Marriott in Ventura, CA and in the spring of 2019 in a European GRC venue. All 19 prior Glycobiology GRCs have been nearly or fully subscribed. The Glycobiology GRC is one of the most prestigious forums for the presentation of the latest and most significant research in the field. The 2017 and 2019 conferences will continue a tradition of emphasis on the structure, function, and biology of macromolecular glycoconjugates. Oral sessions will include the glycobiology of cell-cell interactions, immunology, signaling, informatics, evolution and development, intracellular trafficking, biosynthetic mechanisms, virology, parasitology, structural biology, therapeutics, human diseases, and neurobiology. Poster sessions will be held each of the four full days in the late afternoon, and will continue informally after the evening sessions. Unique features of this conference include: a) a 5-10-minute discussion following each oral presentation, b) the cloistered meeting venue where all participants dine and socialize together outside of the sessions, c) afternoon social activities planned to promote networking, and d) poster displays accessible throughout the day and following evening sessions to maximize exposure. Short oral presentations will be selected from outstanding poster abstracts to bring forth the latest developments in the field and top graduate student, post-doc, and very junior faculty poster presentations will be judged and recognized in the main meeting session. A Glycobiology GRS pre-meeting will focus on graduate student and postdoc presentations, posters, and a mentoring session, to attract young investigators and provide opportunities for training, networking and mentoring. The breadth of topics and the diversity of techniques employed in this highly multidisciplinary field will attract a diverse group of scientists with a common interest in glycoconjugates and their functions. All applicants will be encouraged to present a poster. Speakers and participants will also include young scientists, women, and minorities. Proper facilities are available to accommodate handicapped individuals who will also be considered equally in the selection of attendees and speakers. The meeting will focus on the latest hot-topic research areas at the frontiers of biomedical research and bring together the leading and developing scientists in the field.